The present invention relates to retail shelving and price labels and more specifically to an electronic shelf label mounting system.
Electronic shelf label systems employ electronic shelf labels for displaying price information for items on the shelves. These systems normally include electronic display modules having liquid crystal displays and associated wiring harnesses. Many systems use wireless communication, but are expensive. To convey information such as item name, item size, and item bar code label, display tags are normally employed. The harnesses from each of the shelves are connected to a central controller where prices can be conveniently changed at one location. Electronic shelf label systems allow prices to be changed much more quickly than conventional printed and gummed labels.
Typically, electronic shelf labels are expensive and susceptible to damage from cans, shopping carts, cleaning solutions, and vandalism. Therefore, it would be desirable to produce an electronic shelf label mounting apparatus which can avoid such damage.
The wiring harnesses for electronic shelf labels normally pass through an aperture in the shelf rail, making installation of the electronic display modules difficult. Therefore, it would be desirable to produce an electronic shelf label mounting system which does not employ wires and which couples the electronic display module to the wiring harness upon insertion of the electronic display module into the shelf rail.